


Homework

by Lacy_Star



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rubber band abuse, Steamy, Swearing, Teasing, They both do, michael has bad study habits, ohoho, please do your homework, stay. In school, this is the closest to smut i’ll Ever get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacy_Star/pseuds/Lacy_Star
Summary: Jeremy is frustrated with homework. If only Michael would stop distracting him.





	Homework

Stupid geometry.

Jeremy tapped the eraser of his dull pencil on the rings of the binder. Said binder lay open, pages of unanswered questions glaring at him. He didn't understand much of what he was seeing. He would lie and say that the teacher hadn't made any sense with the material he was teaching them. Truth was that he hadn't been paying much attention.

Jeremy looked up from hell on paper. His eyes met the deep brown ones of Michael across the table. Michael wasn't paying attention to whatever he was working on either, it would seem. He grinned back at Jeremy mischievously, wiggling his eyebrows.

Jeremy rolled his eyes and looked back down again. Jeremy was going to fail this class if he didn't start working harder, or at least that was what his teacher said. Point was, he couldn't let anything distract him, especially not his amazing boyfriend.

"Jeremy. Jeeeeerrrr..." Michael purred after a moment.

Jeremy considered giving up on school for tonight, but banished the thought. No. They'd promised that they wouldn't play video games until after their homework was done. Michael could wait.

"Jerrr.. Jeremiah!" Michael kept whining, dissatisfied.

Jeremy paid no mind, biting the corner of his lip to keep a straight face. He scribbled random numbers and tried to implement what they'd been working on earlier that week into what he thought he was looking at, but it wasn't getting him anywhere. He was trying everything at this point. What was he doing wron-

Something snapped him in the forehead.

Jeremy blinked and stared at the rubber band that had suddenly appeared in front of him.

_Did Michael just launch a fucking rubber band at me? What is this, sixth grade?_

He heard Michael snicker across the table.

Oh, so it was like that? Well two could play at that game.

Jeremy brushed the band off of the page and continued to scribble down meaningless numbers as if he didn't feel it, just to spite Michael.

After another minute of this act, he heard a chair screech across the wood floor. He didn't look up, pretending that he didn't notice the footsteps nearing. He erased something mindlessly.

Arms wrapped around his chest without warning, and a head rested on his shoulder.

Jeremy sighed, "Don't you have a paper due tomorrow?"

"Fuck school," Michael mumbled into his neck, making the hairs stand up on his arms and sending sparks down his spine.

"Education is important," Jeremy insisted, suppressing a squeak with a cough.

Michael didn't respond. He trailed his hands down Jeremy's sides, resting them on his hips and lightly stroking his waist with his thumbs.

Jeremy's pencil quivered in his hand, and not because he was writing.

Michael continued his assault, "It's hard to give you the love you deserve with this damn chair in the way. Just saying."

Homework. No stopping for anything until homework was done. Or until Michael got bored and Jeremy won.

Jeremy steadied his breath as best as he could and stared back down as his page. But all of his focus was gone, and he was even more lost than before, he found.

Michael growled and upped his game. He pressed light kisses in the crook of Jeremy's neck all the way up to his jaw. Jeremy resisted the urge to tilt his head to grant easier access.

_Focus._

"Michael," Jeremy warned. He didn't mean it.

"What?" Michael whispered into his ear. Jeremy's shoulders shot up and he caved forward at the odd sensation.

"S-stop it!"

"Nah."

And then Michael blew directly into his ear.

Jeremy dropped the pencil. His knees pressed together and he swallowed giddily.

Michael moved one hand from a Jeremy's hip to his back and began to trace shapes with his fingertips. He buried his face in Jeremy's shoulder again and kept it there.

Jeremy was still staring at his paper, but his brain was pleasantly fuzzy from the attention. The gentle ghosting of fingers down his shoulder blades and spine calmed him, and the sound of his Michael's slow breathing was familiar and warming.

Jeremy inwardly groaned and apologized to future him that would be dealing with his math teacher the next day. And then he gave up, leaning back against the chair towards Michael.

They stayed like that for a perfect minute, letting the silence encompass them.

Then Michael asked, "Can we play video games now?"

Jeremy didn't say anything, still spaced out but also too relaxed to feel like talking.

"Or... like... sleep? I'd like sleeping better right now."

Jeremy thought about this. Sleep sounded beyond amazing. He muttered a, "yeah, sleep," before shutting the binder with a nearly inaudible thud.

Homework could wait, he supposed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oof I’m sorry


End file.
